Love Hurts
by VanDarkness
Summary: Algo sucedio entre Artie y Kurt que los distancio en su adolescencia, ¿habra sido amor? ¿odio? ¿algo mas? Lo cierto es que Artie tiene sentimientos por el... ¿Qué hará que lo admita? Kartie Fic. Empieza en el capitulo de Born This Way.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hurted**

**Capitulo 1: Revisando el pasado**

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fan Fic y será para una pareja un tanto olvidada en Glee… KARTIE! Pero también incluiré a otros personajes de Glee para no centrarme únicamente en ellos 2. Este es el capítulo 1 donde presentare el contexto. Disfrútenlo y espero Reviews :D**

**La historia comienza a partir del episodio 18 de la 2° temporada de Glee, Born This Way, de ahí empezara mi historia pero dará unos giros en cuanto a la continuación en adelante.**

**"Yo no soy propietario de Glee, de las canciones ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic"  
><strong>

Hace 8 años Kurt Hummel y Artie Abrahams eran muy buenos amigos. Estamos hablando de una época en cuando Kurt aún no se declaraba abiertamente homosexual, Artie recién acaba de terminar en la silla de ruedas y debido a esto se había deprimido, pero gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amigo en ese entonces Kurt había superado su depresión y visto la vida desde una nueva perspectiva más optimista. Se llevaban bien hasta poco después de que cumplieron 14 años. Tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte (cuyos motivos se irán revelando conforme pase la historia) y desde ese día solo lo saludan y rara vez hablan aunque por dentro siguieran sintiendo ese vínculo de amistad.

Recientemente: 2 años después de salir del closet Kurt ahora es torturado diariamente por los jugadores de FootBall y de Hockey de McKinley High. Ambos están en el club Glee "New Directions" de alguna forma los ha unido mas pero hace un par de meses Kurt se cambió a la escuela Dalton donde existe una política de 0 Tolerancia contra el bullying y últimamente este se estaba volviendo inaguantable para Kurt gracias a Dave Karofsky (quien también es gay pero bueno, no lo quiere admitir y se la vive molestando a Kurt). Una de las personas que más lo han resentido ha sido Artie pero no lo demuestra debido a lo que sucedió. Ahora esto es lo que paso.

Artie estaba en el salon del coro con el resto de los chicos, Brittany (en ese tiempo su novia) estaba hablando con Tina y Mike asi que el se encontraba solo pensando en una escena de la semana anterior que no salia de su cabeza: Ver y saludar a Kurt que se paseaba por McKinley, claro fue algo efimero pero el se sentia tremendamente feliz, a excepcion de verlo con ese chico Warbler de quien no sabia nada excepto que era novio de Kurt y se llamaba Blaine, no le agradaba para nada. Artie estaba ahí, pensando porque fue tan feliz al ver a Kurt "Quizas, Jamas lo supere" pensó "No! Claro que lo supere, me refiero, ahora estoy con Britt y Kurt y yo no somos ya ni amigos" suspiró Artie antes de que entrara el Sr. Schue a la sala y tuviera que regresar a la tierra. -Chicos!- Exclamo Will -Bueno, yo no se como vayan a tomar la noticia... Espero que con madurez...- Cuando fue interrumpido por Rachel -Vaya al grano Sr. Schue-, Will prosigio -Hay alguien que quiere disculparse con ustedes- En ese momento el Director Figgins entró con Dave Karofsky, todos se alarmaron, no lo querian en la sala y lo rechazaban hasta que oyeron sus palabras, por supuesto nadie le creyó, ese repentino cambio del matón principal a un chico bueno nadie se la creia especialmente Artie quien recordó la lluvia de slushies que le propinaron el y sus amigos y todo el daño que le hizó a Kurt, pero fue cuando hablo Santana acerca de traer a Kurt de regreso y protegerlo a el y a ellos de cualquier abuso cuando empezaron a cambiar de parecer. Artie no pudo evitar sonreir al saber que Kurt regresaria, por una extraña razón aun sentia 'amistad' hacia el. Esa clase duro un poco menos, despues del discurso de Dave los minutos pasaron volando, el Sr. Schue tuvo que salir antes porque prometío acompañar a Emma a comprar las playeras para el numero de Born This Way asi que en cuanto el salió todos tomaron sus cosas.

Britt acompañó a Artie al estacionamiento y la rubia no podia evitar hablar de lo emocionada que estaba de que Kurt regresara, ella y Kurt habian sido buenos amigos aun despues de su partida y curiosamente le pregunto a Artie -No te alegra la noticia? Es decir, Kurt es super unicornio, si Santana lo trae de regreso ella tambien seria un unicornio... Bueno un unicornio latino... Por cierto, son amigos tu y el?- Artie sonrió por el comentario y contestó -Bueno algo asi, eramos amigos pero eso fue hace tiempo... Antes de que fuera un unicornio haha! Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta SI... Me encantó la idea- despues de eso ellos siguieron hablando hasta que se separon para irse a sus casas.

Ya en la noche Mercedes le dejo un mensaje de voz a Artie_: "Hola chico! No contestate Arthur jaja... Bueno como sea, mañana ira Kurt a McKinley! No te emociona? Irá con su papá a ver lo del cambio de escuela y bueno Tina, Mike y yo tuvimos la idea de presentarle un número musical para animarlo... Contamos contigo? Mandame un mensaje... Bye Te quiero!"_ Artie se quedo pensativo de nuevo dudando si participaria o no, por una parte el no queria mezclar mas su sentimientos, porque muy en el fondo los tenia, pero no seria cool que el no participara despues del apoyo total que Kurt le brindó despues de quedar en la silla de ruedas. Solo se limito a mensajear a Mercedes un _"Si! :)"_ y despues se acosto a dormir.

El dormia y al mismo tiempo tenía un sueño muy raro, uno que no habia tenido desde los 10 años, se traba de un momento del pasado: El y Kurt habian llevado flores al cementerio donde yacia la Sra. Hummel, su madre de Artie los esperaba en el coche mientras ellos dejaban las flores, Kurt se ponia a platicar con su mamá hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar y Artie para tranquilizarlo le canto una canción mientras abrazaba al contratenor que por primera vez escuchaba cantar a Artie, ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Artie le dijo: "Tu mamá siempre estara contigo, aunque no la puedas ver" en ese momento Kurt dulcemente continuaba cantando la cancion que empezo Artie. Pero sono el despesrtador lo que indicaba que ya tenia que levantarse.

Era hora del club glee, suelen reunirse antes de clases y esta ocasión era para preparar el numero musical hacia Kurt, la mayoria habia aceptado salvo Rachel (que no podia llegar temprano ya que iría al doctor a revisarse su nariz lastimada). Artie entro al salon y vio a todos reunidos, se integró a la charla y se entero que la canción que le cantarian era Yellow de Coldplay y por lo tanto tendria mas solos de chicos, Sam recibio uno, Finn y Puck otro, Santana y Tina cantarian en el coro y los otros versos serian de Mercedes y Artie. El chico no la recordaba hasta que Mike la puso con su reproductor y Artie prestó mucha atención en especial a su parte: "YOUR SKIN, OH YEAH YOUR SKIN AND BONES, TURN INTO SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, AND YOU KNOW, FOR YOU ID BLEED MYSELF DRY, FOR YOU ID BLEED MYSELF DRY". Artie no podia cantar eso, no despues de lo que pasó entre el y Kurt asi que en el primer ensayo fingio su voz para que no fuera a tono con la canción, Tina se acerco y le dijo -No te creo!- el la miró sorprendido y ella continuó -Artie, se porque lo haces, mira conozco a Kurt y se que ya te perdonó... Y si es por lo otro solo crece un poco y superaló!- el le contesto -No es eso Tina y no tienes la menor idea... No tengo nisiquiera valor para verlo a los ojos y cantarle eso... Pensará que me le declaré- Tina lo miró a disgusto pero era decisión del muchacho asi que se fue con el resto del club que le habia dadó el solo a Quinn. Solo lo ensayaron 3 veces ya que tenian que ir a clases.

Por su parte Kurt estaba ansioso por regresar a McKinley. Se la habia pasado genial en Dalton y habia conocido a su primer amor pero no podia evitar tener esa sensación que le indicaba que no pertenecia ahí y siempre quizo regresar algún día a su vieja escuela con sus viejos amigos de New Directions.

Todo comenzó hace unos dias en Breadstix donde él y Blaine se reunieron con Tina, Santana y Mercedes a comer, ahí expreso su deseo de volver a McKinley pero no podia mientras Dave Karofsky siguiera ahí, Santana se porto muy extraña, se salio a media reunion y es que todo encajaba en su plan para ser 'reina del baile', claro no todo era pura bondad de Santana, ella lo hacia para tener a Britt de regreso así que convencio a Dave de postularse como su rey del baile y asi conseguiria los votos de los deportistas, pero no eran suficientes para derrotar a Quinn y Finn, por lo tanto tenía que hacer algo mas y penso: "Por qué no traer a Kurt de regreso?" con el poder que ejercia en Dave eso seria posible (sabía que era gay y comenzaba a manipularlo a su antojo), todos la amarian y ganaria la corona. Por tal motivo se reunio con Kurt y le contó sus planes para que regresara a McKinley (la parte que la hacia quedar como heroína y no como interesada) y Kurt no lo pensó dos veces, se lo comunico a sus padres a quienes no les encantó la idea pues les preocupaba la idea de que Karofsky estuviera cerca de su hijo asi que Burt Hummel personalmente iria al día siguiente a hablar con el director Figgins, Dave y el padre de este para tratar el tema del regreso de Kurt.

Finalmente el momento llegó ahí estaban en la oficina de Figgins él, Burt, Kurt, Dave, el Sr. Kasofsky y el Sr. Schue quienes debatian si Kurt debía o no regreasar a McKinley. Era mas que obvio que era desición del contratenor si volvia o no, pero era aún mas obvio que se moria de ganas por volver. El unico pero era Dave, que incomodaba a Burt ya que anteriormente Dave habia intimidado a su hijo lo cual no lo tenia nada contento. El padre de Dave le pidio que confiara esta vez en su hijo y posteriormente Kurt pidio a los adultos que lo dejaran hablar en privado con el matón. Ellos muy a su pesar lo hicieron pero estaban vigilando al mismo tiempo que nada malo pasara gracias a la pared de vidrio. Kurt le preguntó que porque lo hacia y Dave le contó el verdadero plan de Santana (o hasta donde el sabía) y que ella habia descubierto que era homosexual, por esa razon iba a cambiar con Kurt y le pedia una segunda oportunidad. Kurt astutamente negocio con el y dijo que le creiria si lo apoya a abrir en la escuela un taller para familiares LGBT para que asi Dave fuera educado, este ultimo aceptó aunque no muy contento. Asi fue como Kurt le dijo a su padre que confiaba en Karofsky y quería regresar, Burt no pudo hacer nada mas que firmar los papeles del cambio de escuela. Kurt finalmente volveria a ser parte de McKinley y New Directions mañana a las 12:00 del dia.

Kurt antes de irse fue a buscar a Mercedes y Rachel para darles la buena noticia. Las clases ya casi terminaban, esperó mas o menos unos 30 minutos para que termina la ultima hora y las chicas pudieran salir de sus respectivas clases. Caminaba por los pasillos perdiendo el tiempo cuando vio a Artie salir de un salón en dirección al baño. El chico de lentes no lo vio pero Kurt si aunque no se molesto en hablarle, las cosas etre ellos hace mucho que no estaban bien gracias a que Artie no era sincero consigo mismo. Kurt se sento en el piso y comenzó a divagar en su mente hasta que llegarón los recuerdos de su amistad con Artie, recordo como a los 6 años el chico le regalo a Kurt un hamster y ambos lo cuidaban como si fuera su hijo, como a los 11 años se la pasaban cantando y haciendo duetos en la casa de los Hummel ya que eso alegraba a Kurt., y como él a los 13 años acompañaba a Artie a la tienda de comics solamente para pasar el tiempo con este. Pero todos esos momentos se habian acabado, Kurt suspiro con cierto dolor, se fue de ahí para no ver al chico otra vez y cuando menos lo pensó la campana marco las 3 por lo que fue con Rachel y Mercedes rapidamente a darles la noticia. Ellas se alegraron muchisimo y lo llevarón al salón del coro ya que le tenian una sorpresa. En el camino el les pidio que no dijeran nada, seria otra sorpresa que les daría al resto de New Directions al día siguiente. Los 3 entraron al salón donde rapidamente las chicas corrieron a abrazarlo mientras que Finn, Sam y Mike solo le daban palmadas en la espalda y demostraban lo contentos que estaban de verlo otra vez. -Kurt, sabiamos que vendrias hoy asi que te preparamos algo... Nos acompañas al auditorio?- dijo Tina, Kurt asintio por supuesto.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Artie no dejaba de verlo, cuando entró al salón el se quedó sorprendido ya que lucia fenomenal, y conforme pasaban los minutos era mas dificil dejar de observarlo, casi al salir en dirección al auditorio Kurt se dió cuenta y se incomodo un poco pero termino cediendo una dulce sonrisa para Artie, quien se sonrojo; pensó que podria con esto pero no era asi, demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Lo bueno es que no vería al contratenor por un rato asi que se aparto cuidadosamente de New Directions, nadie notó que se iba ya que no queria participar, fue al estacionamiento y le llamó a su papá diciendole que pasara por el ya que el ensayo del club habia terminado antes.

Por su parte New Directions llegó al auditorio, el Sr. Schue, Rachel y Kurt tomaron asiento mientras que los demas se ponian sus atuendos amarillos y la banda de musica afinaba sus instrumentos. Poco antes de tomar sus lugares Mike se percato de que Artie no estaba, Mercedes se disgustó pero el show debia de continuar asi que tomaron sus posiciones y el telón se abrio, en frente estaba Sam que dijo -Kurt, esto es para ti! Te extrañamos amigo!- y la música comenzo a sonar. Sam inicio la cancion: "LOOK AT THE STARS, LOOK, HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU, AND EVERYTHING YOU DO, YEAH, THEY WERE ALL YELLOW." Despues fue turno de Mercedes: "I CAME ALONG, I WROTE A SONG FOR YOU, AND ALL THE THINGS YOU DO, AND IT WAS CALLED "YELLOW". Y el solo de Finn: "SO THEN I TOOK MY TURN, OH WHAT A THING TO HAVE DONE, AND IT WAS ALL "YELLOW." Despues Tina y Santana a dueto: "YOUR SKIN, OH YEAH YOUR SKIN AND BONES, TURN INTO SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU SO, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU SO". Ahora iba Puck: "I SWAM ACROSS, I JUMPED ACROSS FOR YOU, OH WHAT A THING TO DO, 'CAUSE YOU WERE ALL "YELLOW". Y despues Quinn (cuyo solo era originalmente de Artie): "I DREW A LINE, I DREW A LINE FOR YOU, OH WHAT A THING TO DO, AND IT WAS ALL "YELLOW", YOUR SKIN, OH YEAH YOUR SKIN AND BONES,TURN INTO SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL, AND YOU KNOW, FOR YOU ID BLEED MYSELF DRY, FOR YOU ID BLEED MYSELF DRY". Finalmente todos los de New Directions: "ITS TRUE, LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU, LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU, LOOK HOW THEY SHINE. LOOK AT THE STARS, LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU, AND ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU DO".

Kurt se levanto del asiento con unas lagrimas en los ojos, les aplaudio y corrio a abrazarlos. Rachel lo siguió y despues de eso Kurt tuvo que irse a su casa no sin antes decirle a Tina -es una pena que Artie no estuviera aqui, espero que un dia lo entienda y pueda vivir con eso- Tina lo abrazó y le dijo -No puedes manejar todas la cosas Kurt, el no puede manejar "ya sabes que". Hubo una mirada de dolor en Kurt pero estaba feliz por el gesto de sus amigos hacia el.

**Bueno gente este es el primer capitulo del Fic, conforme avance se daran a conocer que es eso que tiene Artie contra Kurt y que fue lo que pasó hace un par de años. Gracias a todos los que leyeron... Si tienen sugerencuas, criticas o preguntas dejenlas en los Reviews y se las contestare para el proximo capitulo :D**

**Este capitulo fue para marcar el contexto y en el proximo tendremos el resto de Born This Way... Y la primera charla (en el fic) de Kurt y Artie! Se los prometo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Aqui esta el 2 capitulo... Despues de varias semanas faltas de inspiracion aqui esta... espero qe sea de su agrado, este capitulo esta un poco mas largo que el anterior.**

Capitulo 2: Como si nunca hubiéramos dicho adiós.

Mientras el número musical ocurría Artie llamó a su padre para que viniese por él, de hecho su padre no tardo mucho y se fueron a casa. Durante el viaje Artie pensó en Kurt y en lo mucho que sentía no poder participar en ese número. Su padre lo noto raro pero nada que fuera alarmante. Cuando se acercaban a su hogar el padre de Artie mencionó: -Por cierto, tu primo esta allá adentro esperándote, dijo algo acerca de unos videojuegos viejos que le ibas a prestar- Artie contestó - Oh! Cierto, lo olvide por completo... Los buscare- pero sonaba desganado, después de una sonrisa su papá lo bajo del auto ya que habían llegado.

No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que Artie entrara a su cuarto que se encontraba en la planta baja, lo acompaño su primo Marc que tenia unos 12 años pero al igual que el otro chico era un geek apasionado, y venia por unos de estos viejos videojuegos que Artie ya no jugaba y que se los iba a regalar, Marc bajo una caja de arriba del ropero que además de videojuegos viejos contenía cosas que Artie ya no usaba o que ya estaban olvidadas como viejas figuras de Star Wars que lo atraparon y dieron la pauta para que siguiera revisando que había ahí. Para cuando Artie se dio cuenta ya se había ido su primo así que se tomó el tiempo para revisar lo que había en la caja: figuras de Stars Wars, unas cartas de Pokemon, sus primeros guantes para la silla de ruedas, etc. Fue ahí cuando vio hasta abajo de la caja y había unos papeles, un poster de los X-Men, una carta escrita para Michael Jackson que nunca envío y justo al lado había una foto de el con Kurt en su cumpleaños numero 9, el primero con la silla de ruedas y recordó que a su fiesta fueron muy pocos invitados porque los niños del colegio lo seguían viendo como bicho raro, y los que fueron lo miraban con lastima, a excepción de unos cuantos entre los que se encontraban su vieja amiga Tina y su aun mas antiguo amigo Kurt, quien ahora no parecía así. Artie no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima en la foto, se veía tan sonriente al lado de Kurt quien lucia bastante elegante y abrazaba al ojiazul. Artie fue interrumpido de ese 'viaje mental' por su madre que tocó la puerta para entrar y acomodar la ropa recién lavada de su hijo quien rápidamente coloco la foto en la caja y le contesto a su madre que pasara, esta solo se limito a dejar la ropa en los cajones correspondientes y obviamente a charlar brevemente con Artie quien le pidió que dejara la caja donde solía estar, su mamá la tomó y sin querer la abrió viendo la foto de Artie y Kurt que estaba hasta arriba. -Así que aquí fue donde termino la foto?- expresó, -Sí, supongo... Aun no se porque la guardo- dijo el chico, -Pues recuerdo muy bien que me rogaste para que te la diera, en aquellos tiempos Kurt y tu parecían hermanos y te traía buenos recuerdos- le contestó su mamá al ojiazul quien replicó -Bueno, ahí si eran buenos tiempos- -Te refieres a que ya no lo son?- Preguntó su madre un poco desconcertada, -Ya no es lo mismo- dijo Artie con cierto dolor, a lo que su mamá contestó -Aún no entiendo como terminaron así, eran los mejores amigos, no había día que no pasaran juntos desde que se conocieron en ese hospital- pero Artie evadió el tema diciendo -Bueno, no quiero hablar de eso ahora... Ya esta la cena?- su mamá cerro la caja y la subió a su lugar para después seguir con el tema -Kurt ya no va en tu escuela verdad?- Artie asintió con la cabeza y continuó -No, aunque posiblemente regrese, nos extraña... Hoy fue a ver al club Glee, le prepararon un numero musical y...- -Club Glee? Pensé que no habían tenido hoy- lo interrumpió su mamá -La verdad si tuvimos, pero solo seria para presentarle el numero a Kurt así que no fue importante- su mamá añadió -No es tan importante? Recuerdo ese día que el te cantó esa canción del musical Wicked... Hijo son amigos ustedes dos! Una amistad tan bonita no se esfuma de la noche y créeme, sé que tú aún lo quieres, sino no te incomodaría hablar de él... Pienso que deberían recuperarla, y por cierto ya esta la cena- después de esto la mamá de Artie se salió del cuarto y el chico solo dijo para sí mismo "si tan solo supieras la verdad" seguido de un suspiro.

El iba a cenar cuando le llego un mensaje de texto: "No puedo creer que te fueras así... Si no piensas disculparte con Kurt hazlo por lo menos con Mercedes, es lo mínimo que merece". El mensaje era de Tina y a Artie le remordió la conciencia y combinado con lo que le dijo su mamá se volvió un desastre su cabeza ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt. Se decidió finalmente ir a cenar, tomar una ducha, hacer tarea y leer un poco para olvidar lo sucedido estos días "Kurt no volverá y todo seguirá normal, yo estoy con Britt y soy muy feliz así" pensó pero había algo que lo dejaba intranquilo y se imagino que era por no haberse disculpado con Mercedes por no presentarse al numero musical así que le hablo por teléfono: -Hola?- dijo ella, -Hola Cedes!- contesto el chico, -Hola Arthur- con tono molesto respondió Mercedes, -Chica quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hoy, desde la mañana me sentía mal y no aguantaba mi cabeza para la reunión del club, es por eso que me fui y me siento mal por decepcionarte a ti y a Kurt- fue lo que dijo Artie, obviamente mintió porque no le iba a decir a Mercedes que le incomodaba estar con Kurt pero no quería que ella lo odiara, -Artie, eso me hubieras dicho desde la mañana... no me puedo enojar contigo blanquito! Te quiero demasiado- respondió la chica tras creer la excusa de Artie quien dijo -Si, bueno pensé que se me pasaría pero no fue así- a lo que mercedes contestó -No te preocupes, aunque sabes, Kurt pregunto por ti, así que le debes una disculpa a él también- Artie se sintió extraño tras la petición y tenía que volver a mentir -Si, supongo que le mandare mensaje o algo así- a lo que Mercedes añadió -Mejor hazlo personalmente mañana- fue cuando Artie llegó a la conclusión "Kurt, regresara mañana a McKinley? Santana estaba hablando enserio!" Fue lo que pensó y antes de poner otra excusa Mercedes se despidió porque saldría con su familia a cenar. Artie estaba en shock todo se había complicado para el, si su cabeza ya era un desorden después de eso parecía que una bomba atómica había caído ahí haciendo daños colaterales a su corazón. Pasó un buen rato pensando en que sucedería, ya era tarde y termino dormido después de pensar "Quizás a lo que se refería Mercedes es en que regresaría a verla y nada mas" con lo que se tranquilizo un poco pero seguía sintiendo se 'extraño'.

Al día siguiente, en McKinley High tan pronto como llegaron Mercedes y Rachel se encargaron de mensajear a todo el club Glee con el siguiente aviso: "Reunión Glee de emergencia! Presentarse en el patio principal en las escaleras a las 11:50" a todos les llego el mensaje incluido Artie cuyas sospechas comenzaban a aumentar cuando leyó el mensaje rumbo a su clase de biología. El no se pudo concentrar, parecía que tenía su cabeza en otra parte. A la hora del almuerzo se sentó con su novia Brittany pensando en que con ella se relajaría ya que siempre pasaba eso. Britt lo notó raro y preguntó -De nuevo no pasaste de nivel en Halo?- Artie regresó a la tierra y con una pequeña sonrisa contestó -No, ayer ni siquiera jugué, pero por qué preguntas? No es algo que harías- Britt puso una cara graciosa y dijo -No, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió... Sabes, Lord Tubintong me advirtió de esto, a veces puede ver el futuro con su bola de cristal, como esos tipos de la T.V.- Artie se rió del comentario y dijo -Qué te advirtió tu gato exactamente Britt?- y ella respondió -Pues que tu ya no jugabas Halo porque tu favorito es... Umm como se llama el videojuego de la araña?- -Spider-Man! Haha- le contesto el ojiazul después de una buena carcajada -Así qué ahora ve el futuro Lord Tubintong?- preguntó -No solo ahora, siempre lo hace pero nunca me cuenta nada- respondió la rubia -Y de casualidad no te dijo que pasaría a las 12 hoy por lo dela reunión del club glee?- replico Artie y Britt le respondió -Posiblemente Rachel nos confiese que es un gnomo, es eso o Mercedes nos regalara helado!- Artie rio de nuevo, la besó pensando en lo mucho que la quería y siguió platicando hasta olvidar su preocupación.

Finalmente eran las 11:50, Artie y Britt se dirigían hacia allá acompañados de Santana, Tina y Mike quienes a excepción de la latina no sabían que sucedería. Llegaron a las escaleras donde ya se encontraban los demás miembros del club.-Puedes explicarnos que hacemos aquí Mercedes?- pregunto Tina, -Espera un poco lo sabrás- dijo la diva, -Esperar qué o quién?- Volvió a preguntar la asiática, -Bueno, para empezar a ellos.- señalando a Finn que venia acompañado de Quinn y del otro lado Puck y Lauren quienes llegaron preguntándole lo mismo a Mercedes, pero ella solo se fijo a su reloj y cuando vio que era la hora les dijo: -Chicos, ya es medio día- a lo que Finn dijo -Y eso que significa?- cuando una voz familiar dijo -Kurt esta de regreso en Mckinley!- Todos miraron hacia arriba y se emocionaron al ver que Kurt descendía las escaleras para abrazar a todos. Artie no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, el se puso feliz al saber que el chico regresaba pero tan pronto volvió a la realidad pensó en que pasaría con ellos pero se perdió viendo como Kurt bajaba y abraza a Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Lauren y hasta a Quinn, vio a Brittany correr hacia el y como Mike lo empujaba mas cerca de todos para disfrutar el momento, y cuando no se lo esperaba sintió el abrazo de Kurt quien tampoco pensó lo que hacia y siguió abrazando a los demás. Artie pensó: "Esperen! Me abrazó! Por qué?... Kurt, un día tendré que decirte todo pero ahora lo mejor será que nos quedemos así como conocidos" dibujo una cara de tristeza y Tina la notó pero antes de poder acercarse a el escuchó a Mercedes decir -Kurt, hay alguien mas que quiere despedirse- y señalo a un lado donde aparecía Blaine y el resto de los Warblers que comenzaban a cantar "Somewhere Only We Know" dedicada para Kurt y Artie en lugar de mirar con asombro como el resto de New Directions veía Blaine con cierto desprecio y mas cuando este abrazo al ojiverde. Artie sacudió su cabeza y miró para otro lado pensando en lo que fuera menos en Kurt.

Los Warblers se fueron, un Kurt llenó de lágrimas y felicidad abrazaba a Mercedes y Quinn para después decirles a New Directions que si lo acompañaban a la sala del coro porque les tenía una sorpresa. Todos los siguieron Britt empujo a Artie hacia la sala, esta vez el ojiazul no se escaparía, pero seguía con esa cara de tristeza, odio, y muchas emociones encontradas, Tina se le acerco y le dijo a la rubia -Britt te habla Santana- ella le dijo que iría a verla y dejo a Artie con Tina quien mintió para hablar con el muchacho -Por qué esa cara?- preguntó -Cual cara? No estoy poniendo ninguna cara!- contestó el, - Así que esa es tu cara normal, o solo es la que pones cuando ves a Kurt?- dijo la asiática , -No! Yo no pongo ninguna cara, estoy sorprendido por su regresó pero nada más- dijo Artie para que Tina le dijera -Se te olvida que yo sé toda la verdad, TODA!- y el chico contesto -Si, bueno según tú- pero ella replicó -Artie, podrías intentar siquiera llevarte bien con Kurt?, Mira lo que pasó ya fue otra pagina del libro, podrías intentar escribir una nueva con un mejor final... No te pido que vuelvan a ser los mejores amigos, si no simplemente amigos y no los desconocidos que se han vuelto- Esas palabras dejaron pensativo a Artie, sabia que Tina tenía mucha razón y el seguía queriendo a Kurt pero sabía que nada iba a volver a ser igual desde lo que pasó, aún así quería arreglar las cosas, el chico había vuelto a New Directions y lo mejor sería que intentaran llevarse bien.

El entro como el resto de sus compañeros al salón del coro donde cada quien tomó asiento. Kurt se paró enfrente de todos y comenzó su discurso -Chicas, chicos, Sr. Schue, quiero decirles a todos que los he extrañado demasiado, estar en los Warblers no estuvo nada mal y los aprecio como no tienen idea... Pero ustedes son los que ocupan el lugar principal en mi corazón, estuvieron conmigo cuando les confesé mi sexualidad, nos apoyamos totalmente el año pasado a pesar de todo el drama que pasamos y me demostraron que estarán aquí para mi, para defenderme de cualquier cosa y cualquier persona, gracias por ser mi familia y quiero decirles que aunque me haya ido estoy de regreso y prometo no volverles a decir adiós nunca mas!- Kurt estaba totalmente en lagrimas al igual que otras chicas del grupo, -Esto es para ustedes- Sonrió Kurt y comenzó a entonar 'As If We Never Said Good Bye' con el acompañamiento de la banda de música en una interpretación bastante emotiva que dejo conmovidos a todos, incluso al Sr. Schuester. Durante la presentación el le lanzaba ciertas miradas a Artie quien estaba a punto de llorar con la canción pero no lo hizo. Cuando termino la presentación todos lo abrazaron de nuevo y volvieron a sus clases a excepción de Kurt quien se dirigía al auditorio para volver a cantar la misma canción ya que era un momento especial para el, iba tan concentrado en si mismo que no notó que Artie lo seguía, pero el ojiazul se quedo en la entrada del recinto ya que no podía bajar las escaleras y se quedo viendo como Kurt se apoderaba del escenario y entonaba magistralmente la canción. Al terminó de su presentación Kurt escucho los aplausos de alguien hasta arriba del recinto, por un momento pensó que era Karofsky o tal vez Mercedes o Sam, pero no, era quien menos se imaginaba: Artie.

-Escucharla una vez fue una delicia, escucharla dos veces... Podría decir que mi suerte esta increíblemente bien hoy- Dijo el de sillas de ruedas haciendo que el otro se sonrojara, -Bueno señor Abrams, yo también diría eso- contesto porcelana, -Te molestaría ayudarme un poco?- pregunto Artie y Kurt corrió hacia donde este se encontraba para ayudar a bajarlo hasta la mitad del auditorio donde regularmente se encuentra la mesa del director, ahí se detuvo y lo acerco a una butaca donde el ojiverde se sentó y pregunto -Y a que debo el honor de su presencia?- a lo que Artie dijo -Bueno Kurt, aah... Se que hemos estado distanciados, demasiado distanciados, pero porque no cambiar eso... Sigo preguntándome "Que nos paso?"- Kurt miró para otro lado y contesto -Tu sabes que fue Artie, pero no quiero recordarlo mas, ya he llorado hoy lo suficiente- el de la silla de ruedas puso una cara de tristeza y agarró la mano de Kurt para decirle -Podemos cambiar la pagina... Cuando leer un libro necesitas leer la pagina anterior para entender la siguiente, y de alguna forma estamos condenados a leer todo el libro... Pero ya lo leímos Kurt ahora estamos en una nueva pagina y quiero que esta este llena de felicidad, podemos volver a ser amigos...- Kurt lo miro con cierto cariño, se había conmovido lo suficiente y lo abrazó durante unos cuantos minutos, los cuales Kurt se contuvo para no llorar pero cuando se separaron le contesto al otro -Artie, claro que quiero eso, te perdone y lo sabes... Pensé que después de hacerlo regresaríamos a la normalidad pero comprendí que tú también necesitabas perdonarte... No se si lo hayas hecho pero quiero volver a ser tu amigo- Artie derramó una lagrima, la cual se seco después de que un tensó silencio reino en la sala y cambio la conversación -Sabes... Quiero disculparme por no estar ayer en ese numero que te hicieron, me gustaría compensártelo de alguna forma- Kurt le dijo -No es necesario, con esta sorpresa es mas que suficiente- pero Artie le dijo -Vamos, déjame intentar, podrías traerme esa guitarra de allá?- y señalo al escenario donde los instrumentos de la banda de música se encontraban, porcelana asintió y fue hacia donde estaba la guitarra, se la dio al ojiazul y este se aseguro de que estuviera afinada, para después continuar -Recuerdas esta canción? He estado soñando mucha con ella- y comenzó a cantar:

"¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI CANTARA FUERA DE TONO? ¿TE LEVANTARÍAS Y MEDEJARÍAS SOLO? PRESTA ATENCIÓN Y TE CANTARÉ UNA CANCIÓN E INTENTARÉ NO DESAFINAR.

OH! ME LAS ARREGLO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS, ME PONGO CIEGO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS, LO INTENTARÉ CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS.

¿QUÉ HAGO CUANDO MI AMOR SE HA IDO? ¿TE PREOCUPA ESTAR SOLO? ¿CÓMO ME SIENTO AL FINAL DEL DÍA? ¿ESTÁS TRISTE PORQUE ESTÁS SOLO?

NO, ME LAS ARREGLO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS, ME PONGO CIEGO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS, LO INTENTARÉ CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS.

¿NECESITAS A ALGUIEN? NECESITO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR ¿PODRÍA SER CUALQUIERA? QUIERO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR.

¿CREES EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA? SÍ, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE OCURRE SIEMPRE. ¿QUÉ VES CUANDO APAGAS LA LUZ? NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO, ES ALGO QUE SÉ POR MÍ MISMO.

OH! ME LAS ARREGLO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS, ME PONGO CIEGO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS, LO INTENTARÉ CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS."

Kurt le aplaudió y de nuevo estaba en lagrimas pero de felicidad -Es la canción que me cantaste en el cementerio, cuando fue el aniversario del fallecimiento de mi mamá... La que cantaste para que no llorara- Artie dejo la guitarra a un lado y contesto -Así es, me pareció la más indicada para este momento... 'A Little Help From My Friends' de The Beatles, desde ese día significó mucho para mi esa canción- Kurt se secó las lagrimas y le dijo al otro chico -Puedo darte un abrazo Artie?- este ultimo solo extendió los brazos y porcelana se lanzó hacia ellos, duraron así varios minutos en los cuales aun mas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de ambos. No hubo palabras, pero se decían todo con ese gesto. Después se separaron y sonrieron, no había nada más que decir, Kurt regreso la guitarra a su lugar y Artie se limpiaba los ojos y sus lentes que estaban empañados.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, el próximo periodo esta por empezar y no puedo volver a saltármelo- dijo Artie, Kurt asintió y lo empujo para salir del auditorio, ambos tomaron caminos distintos pero a pesar de sus ojos rojo ambos tenían una sonrisa en los ojos.

**Un poco tierno no es asi? haha... gracias por la espera y por sus reviews que me animaron a continuar esto. ¿Que les puedo adelantar del siguiente capitulo? Solo una cosa Artie no estara tan bien con Britt y sus celos se haran un poco mas visibles.**

**La cancion como ya lo mencione fue "A Little Help From My Friends" de The Beatles :)**

**Y las respuestas a sus Reviews:**

**isabel2011: Gracias por ser el primer review de mi historia :) Y perdon si tarde un poco en actualizar, mas del tiempo xD pero la inspiracion salio en el primer capitulo y regreso hace unos dias haha! Espero te haya gustado este segundo capitulo... Tina tendra mucho que ver en este fic eh! Un abrazo tambien y esperare con ansias tu fic de Kartie.**

**notasagron: Listo! Espero te agrade :)**

**spanishhurricane: Haha, yo se que no es el tipico Fic pero desde hace meses he tenido esta idea en la cabeza de escribir algo de Kartie. Gracias por leer de verdad :D y pues ya esta el capitulo 2 espero te agrade. Artie, bueno el tiene un desastre en su cabeza y le da miedo poner todo en orden.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero no demorarme demasiado en el proximo capitulo... y ya se daran cuenta a traves de cada uno de estos que sucedio entre los chicos :S **

**Saludoz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalmente y después de mas o menos 3 semanas logre escribir el tercer capítulo de este Fic Kartie :D Perdón por la tardanza... creo que la inspiración se me fue unos dias xD Creo que ya se irán revelando que ha sucedido entre Kurt y Artie y el amor de este por el primero.**

**Del mismo modo quiero invitarles a leer mi segundo Fic (esta vez es Fabrevans) llamado "Colours" que esta inspirado en una canción (por ende es un songfic) y trata acerca del final de "On My Way".**

***Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Se Rumora Que Estas Celoso<p>

El resto de la semana los chicos de New Directions continuaron con su tarea del club glee finalizando con una presentación de la canción Born This Way en el auditorio. Mientras tanto las cosas entre Kurt y Artie iban mejorando poco a poco, ahora se sentaban a comer juntos aunque con la presencia de Britt, Santana, Tina, Mike y Mercedes acompañándolos en el almuerzo, ahora se hablaban más pero aún con esa incomodidad que sentían al tocar viejos temas.

Ese viernes en McKinley High:

-Hey Kurt!- rodó el chico en silla de ruedas hacia porcelana que se encontraba acomodando sus libros en el casillero

-Hola Artie- Saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tienes planes para el fin de semana?- preguntó Artie.

-Algo así... Por qué la pregunta?- contesto un poco extrañado Kurt.

-Bueno quería invitarte a salir como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Artie ante lo cual el ojiverde soltó una pequeña risa.

-No quiero ir a la tienda de comics, ni a la de videojuegos Artie...-.

Cuando fue interrumpido por este -No... Ya sé que no querrás ir a ese tipo de lugares, yo pensaba en una película en mi casa, o quizás te gustaría ir a Breadstix... Noche de Karaoke? Tú dime-.

A lo que Kurt contestó -No tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario Artie-.

-Hacer qué?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Ir tan rápido, invitarme a salir porque quieres enmendar las cosas... No es necesario que lo hagas- contesto Kurt.

- De verdad piensas qué no quiero salir contigo verdad Kurt? Que estoy obligándome a mí mismo a hacer esto para no sentirme mal? Pues adivina que Kurt! No es así, de verdad quiero estar contigo un poco más...- dijo con voz entrecortada el chico en silla de ruedas.

Kurt lo miro con un poco de tristeza -Artie, lo siento... Yo, yo no puedo este fin de semana, hoy ya tengo planes, mañana iré con Blaine a Breadstix y el domingo vamos a ir con mi tía Mildred a una comida familiar, dejémoslo para después-.

Artie le contesto -Está bien, no te preocupes... Ya será después- dijo mirando al piso y alejándose.

-Lo siento Artie yo...- exclamó Kurt pero fue interrumpido por el otro chico que ya había dado la media vuelta y alejándose de ahí -No te preocupes Kurt- y Artie simplemente se fue de ahí sin poder explicar porque se sentía extremadamente mal al ser rechazado por Kurt.

La campana sonó indicando el comienzo de la última hora en la escuela McKinley la cual iba a ser un tanto larga para el ojiazul.

Mientras tanto, como parte de sus planes para acabar con el club Glee, la entrenadora Sue reinicio el periódico escolar llamado 'The Muckracker' donde en lugar de publicarse noticias solo se imprimen rumores y dos que afectarían al club Glee severamente serían los siguientes: Santa juega para en otro equipo y que a Quinn se le ha visto con Sam en cierto motel de la ciudad.

Gracias a este último rumor la actual pareja de la rubia, Finn, fue a investigar junto con Rachel si eran cierto lo que decían de su novia y Sam, pero lo que encontraron fue aun peor: Vieron a Kurt salir de ahí con Sam. Ambos estuvieron en shock. "Sam es gay?" "Kurt engaña a Blaine?" eran las interrogantes que se hacían ellos dos tras saber esto, y lo que no sabían es que los escritores chismosos del periódico escolar se encargaron de difundir la noticia a la comunidad lo cual ocasionó estragos a New Directions. Para el lunes ya todos sabían que Kurt y Sam habían sido vistos en el motel.

Ese lunes por la mañana Artie se dirigía con una sonrisa en el rostro a la reunión del club Glee, saludo amablemente a Becky quien le entrego el periódico escolar y lanzó una mirada extraña al leer que la noticia principal era que el señor Schuester dejaría el club para irse a Broadway, esto se le hizo bizarro puesto que el Sr. Schue jamás se los había comentado, lo que le cambio drásticamente el humor fue ver la noticia siguiente acerca del 'cambio de equipo' de Santana ya que mencionaba que San salía con 'cierta rubia tonta'. Artie desde siempre sospecho que la latina tenía algo más que una simple amistad con Britt y ese rumor solo lo convencía de que era cierto.

El chico rodó hasta llegar a la sala del coro cuando divisó una pelea entre Finn y Sam en la cual el primero le reclamaba al rubio por salir con Quinn hasta que Rachel intervino y mencionó que también se veía con Kurt en ese motel lo cual fue como un balde de agua fría para Artie. Para no levantar sospechas no dijo nada pero le lanzo una fea mirada a Hummel a diferencia de los otros miembros del club que se hallaban sorprendidos y extrañados. Y para terminar de arruinar la reunión Santana le reclamó a la rubia novia de Artie acerca de sus declaraciones y a pesar de que Britt intentó aclararlo fue inútil ya que todos los miembros del glee saben muy en el fondo que detrás de esa amistad hay 'algo más serio'. Artie estaba muy molesto que ni siquiera hablo en defensa de Britt o de Kurt.

Todos estaban muy tensos hasta que llego el Sr. Schue y les hablo de lo malo que era creer en los rumores, los sermoneo por desconfiar entre ellos y para arreglar un poco la situación trajo de vuelta a April Rhodes con quien cantó a dueto la canción 'Dreams' de Fletwood Mac y como tarea de la semana tendrían que elegir una canción del disco 'Rumors' de dicha banda y presentarlo ante el grupo. Con esto finalizó la reunión matutina del club y cada quien fue a tomar sus respectivas clases.

Ya era casi el almuerzo, solo faltaba una clase y justo esa le tocaba con Kurt, para su suerte de los chicos la profesora de Algebra no había ido a trabajar gracias a un resfriado así que cada alumno se retiró del salón. Kurt decidió adelantar su tarea de inglés y fue a la sala de estudio a trabajar en ella pero fue seguido por Artie con quien comenzó a charlar.

-Hey Kurt! Podemos hablar?- dijo un poco molesto el ojiazul.

-Sí, supongo- contestó porcelana adivinando de que quería hablar el otro chico -De verdad es necesario tocar el tema?-.

-Sabes que Kurt, si te molesta simplemente no hablemos y ya- Dijo Artie antes de ser interrumpido por Kurt.

-No es eso Arthur! Simplemente no necesito otro sermón- le contesto.

-Ok, entiendo perfectamente... Tú y Sam supongo que tuvieron, rayos... Saliste con él el viernes, no es así? Por eso no aceptaste mi invitación- fue lo que indagó Artie.

-Sí, pero antes de que saques conclusiones estúpidas Artie, yo no salgo con él y mucho menos fui a tener relaciones a un motel el viernes- Se defendió el ojiverde.

-No forzosamente tuviste que tener relaciones, pero como sea...- habló el de silla de ruedas quien volvió a ser interrumpido por Kurt.

-Qué clase de persona crees que soy Artie? Blaine es mi novio y no Sam, él no está siendo mi amante ni nada de ese tipo y sí, estuve con Sam el viernes pero te repito: Solo somos AMIGOS!- hizo énfasis el chico. -No entiendo por qué todos se ponen así de mal por la noticia... Y no entiendo el porqué de tu interés tampoco Arthur-.

-Interés? Kurt yo quiero arreglar las cosas, pensé que el viernes podríamos tener algo-

-Arreglar Artie?... Qué? Nuestra supuesta amistad? Dios! No entiendo por qué te pones así si ni siquiera estamos saliendo!-

-Ese es el maldito problema Kurt!- Gritó Artie y dejando a Kurt en shock, fue tan fuerte la exclamación que todos en el pasillo los vieron. Artie tras tantas miradas simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando a Kurt solo y con la mirada perdida. Cada vez su día iba peor.

Artie rodó por los pasillos pensando en lo mucho que le dolía que Kurt lo cambiara por Sam y en lo extrañas que eran esas emociones. Su sangre ahora hervía más que nunca porque se sentía humillado y reemplazado.

Todo está mal y se puso peor cuando a lo lejos vio a Britt despedirse de Santana e irse a su casillero para acomodar unos libros. Ahí recordó el otro rumor y fue a encararle si le era infiel con la latina.

-Dime la verdad... Es cierto lo que dicen? Que hay entre Santana y tú?- Pregunto descortésmente y sin razonar.

-Solo somos amigas- Contesto dulcemente Britt.

-Y qué me dices acerca de los rumores que dicen que ustedes son amantes... Me engañas Britt?- Fue directo al grano.

-No es engañar si lo hago con una mujer- Contesto ingenuamente.

-Qué?- dijo atónito Artie. -Quién te dijo eso?- Se quedó sin habla tras preguntar.

-Pues Santana tontito- Dijo la rubia con el tono más inocente del mundo.

-Que no ves que solo te utiliza! Ella te manipula a su antojo Britt!- con un tono iracundo.

-Ese es el problema, nadie ve a Santana como yo! Ustedes piensan que es una mala influencia pero no se han tomado el menor tiempo posible para tratarla- Britt defendió a su 'amiga'.

-Dios! Brittany no es así, es increíble que seas tan estúpida- Dijo Artie sin pensar. Tras esto se cayó a la tierra nuevamente (metafóricamente hablando) y recapacitó, intentó disculparse pero Britt solo dijo.

-Tú eras la única persona que no me había llamado así en toda la escuela- con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdona... yo...- formaba una excusa.

-Esto es todo Artie, No quiero estar contigo nunca más- dijo la rubia y cerró su locker para luego correr de la escena.

Artie se sentía de lo peor, en cuestión de minutos hecho todo a perder. Golpeó un casillero y se movió lo más rápido posible de ahí. Salió al patio escolar pero se alejó de todos cuando escucho una voz.

-Hey! Amigo, estas bien?- era Sam quien lo alcanzó -No pude evitar ver tu pelea con Britt hermano, yo lo siento-

-Cállate Sam, solo cállate y vete- Lo interrumpió Artie.

-Oye, lo siento... No estás de buenas hoy verdad, tranquilízate! primero Kurt, luego Britt y ahora yo? Si no estás de humor me voy pero quiero ver que estés bien- contesto Sam amablemente.

-Espera- se conmocionó -Kurt, acaso tú?-

-Toda la escuela escucho... Tienes que aprender a pelearte en lugares menos concurridos Artie-

-Dios, me siento como un tonto- se le escapó una lágrima al ojiazul.

-Es mi culpa- Sam tomó su hombro -Por mí tú te peleas con Kurt, Finn con Quinn, Quinn con Rachel, los estoy separando- bajo su semblante.

-No... Sam tú- intento explicar el castaño.

-No te preocupes... Cómo si no supiera que por mi culpa piensas que tu amigo Kurt engaña a Blaine, eso debe molestarte... Pero para aclararte algo, Artie, no es así... Kurt solo estaba siendo amable- explicó el rubio -Mi papá perdió su empleo y nos quitaron la casa... Tuvimos que vender muchas cosas... Y ese motel en donde me vieron con Kurt es donde ahora vivo- empezó a llorar Sam puesto que le era difícil hablar de esos temas.

-Sam... Yo, yo no tenía idea... Lo siento mucho. Mierda! Me siento como un idiota-

-Kurt solo fue a llevarme ropa ese día, quiso hacer una buena acción y ve con que basura lo tratan- Dijo ahora Sam con ira.

-Pero, por qué... Por qué no nos dijiste nunca, al club glee? Somos tu familia!-

-Porque no es fácil- Sollozó - Qué tan fácil crees que es decirle a la gente que no tienes nada más que un mugroso cuarto de un motel?-

-Sam... Perdóname amigo... Dios yo no tenía idea y... Sam, perdón- dijo sinceramente Artie.

-Solo no digas nada ok... Y que todo vuelva a ser como antes- sonrío el rubio. -Es difícil hablarlo, pero tienes razón... Ustedes son mi familia y si quiero detener los problemas debería contarles todo- Finalizó.

-Solo si tú estás listo Sam- dijo Artie para que luego se dieran un corto abrazo.

-Ahora tendrás que reconquistar a Britt-

-No... No lo creo, ella no va a regresar... Al menos no conmigo- contestó con dolor.

-"Never Going Back Again"- Por qué no la cantas?- pregunto Sam- Así matas dos aves de un tiro... Cumples con la tarea del Sr. Schue y te sacas de adentro esos sentimientos que tienes-.

-Solo si tú me ayudas- respondió Artie, ante esto el rubio solo sonrió y se dirigieron al auditorio para cantar esa canción.

Iban caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al recinto, Sam ayudó a Artie a bajar las escaleras, luego buscó una guitarra, la afinó y le dijo -Yo toco y tu cantas, te parece Artie?-

-Haré mi mejor intento... Aun que siento que me vendré abajo en cualquier momento- Contestó el ojiazul.

Sam comenzó con la música y seguido a esto Abrams comenzó a cantar Never Going Back Again.

"She broke down and let me in, Made me see where I've been".

Comenzó a pensar en Brittany, en lo mal que la había tratado y en como había echado a perder todo.

"Been down one time, Been down two times, I'm never going back again".

Ahora comenzaba a pensar en lo duro que fue con Kurt y en lo mal que se sentía ser rechazado por él. Se preguntaba si estaba confundiendo los sentimientos e intenciones que venían de él. Solo deseaba desenmarañar ese enredo en su cabeza.

"You don't know what it means to win, Come down and see me again"

Recordó aquel día en que termino su amistad con Kurt, fue entonces que soltó varias lágrimas más. Después recordó a Santana humillándolo y diciendo que él era un pasatiempo para Britt. Se limpió las lágrimas y pensó "Tengo que salir de esta, no me voy a derrumbar... Vamos Arthur".

"Been down one time, Been down two times, I'm never going back again."

Cantó el ultimo verso de la canción pensando en que nunca lo perdonaría Britt y en lo mucho que tenía que trabajar para que Kurt lo quisiera de nuevo ya que no se arreglaría todo le la noche a la mañana.

-Tu rockeas Artie- Dijo Sam con un tono sincero y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le aplaudía al de silla de ruedas.

-Gracias Sam. No sabes cómo te agradezco esto- Contesto el otro.

-Lo que sea para que estés mejor hermano- se abrazaron para posteriormente irse de ahí.

El día escolar en McKinley High había terminado, los miembros de New Directions acaban de ver una presentación demasiado incomoda por parte de Finn y Quinn de la canción "I Don't Want to Know" y gracias a esta el ensayo había terminado 20 minutos más temprano. Artie rodaba por los pasillos divagando y esperando la llegada de su padre cuando Kurt lo abordó.

-Haciendo tiempo?- preguntó porcelana.

-Sí, eso exactamente- contesto Artie como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Por tu tono de voz creo que ya estas mejor- dijo Kurt.

-No, no estoy bien, pero Sam me explicó por qué estabas en el motel con el... Actué como un tonto... Lo siento Kurt-.

Kurt se sentó en el piso junto al ojiazul, recargándose en la pared -No te preocupes Artie, no fue nada-.

-Perdí la cabeza, te grite... Yo me siento terrible- dijo triste el ojiazul.

-Supongo que eso que leíste acerca de Britt te puso así- intentó adivinar Kurt, Artie dudó que eso lo hubiera puesto así. -Como están las cosas con ella?- preguntó.

-Terminamos- suspiró Artie -Ella me engañaba con Santana o eso creo y la llame estúpida... Después todo se fue al carajo y así están las cosas Kurt- dijo con dolor Artie.

Kurt agarró su mano y la apretó -Supongo que necesitas salir de la depresión- le dijo amablemente.

Artie no pudo evitar sentirse feliz tras el gesto y dibujo una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

-Por qué no le llamas a tu papá y le dices que saldrás conmigo... Vamos al centro comercial a comer, quizás por un cd o uno de tus comics y después yo te llevo a tu casa Artie- propuso Kurt.

-Me encanta la idea... Pero no eras tú el que no quería salir?- contesto confundido.

-Pensé que no hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos. Recordé- tragó saliva -recordé aquella ocasión y me dio miedo pensar que eso sucediera nuevamente-.

-Lo siento Kurt, ese día fue horrendo... Me avergüenzo tanto de lo que te hice- dijo llorando el de silla de ruedas -Tú has sido tan gentil conmigo Kurt- apretó fuertemente la mano de porcelana como queriendo no separarse de él.

-Ya no importa Artie... Aceptas salir conmigo hoy?- le volvió a proponer sinceramente.

-Sería un idiota sí no- soltó una pequeña risa el ojiazul.

Kurt se levantó y abrazó a Artie quien le devolvía gustoso el abrazo. Porcelana manejo su silla de ruedas mientras Artie buscaba su celular para comunicarse con su papá quien le dio permiso de irse con Kurt. Ellos llegaron al estacionamiento y con ayuda del ojiverde Artie subió al carro para así tener una de esas viejas salidas que llevaban mucho tiempo sin suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>No sean timidos en dejar reviews por favor :D Son como droga para mí.<strong>

**Y ahora les contesto sus reviews:**

**Isabel2011: Tina no salio en este capitulo pero ya vas a ver su protagonismo en esta historia... Siendo mas claros en los proximos capitulos. Por cierto crees que si es celoso Artie o no?**

**Un abrazo :)**

**Spanishurricane: Gracias por leer, a mi tambien se me hizo bonita la sorpresa de Artie. Trato de hacerlos parecer lo mas naturales posible. Un abrazo tambien.**

**Prometo no tardar tanto en mi proximo capitulo :) Un saludo a todos.**


End file.
